The driver or the front-seat passenger in motor vehicles can be blinded by solar radiation in the front seats in motor vehicles. Sun screens are present in motor vehicles for the purpose of protecting the front passengers of the motor vehicle against a blinding caused by the sun. The sun screens are thereby generally fastened in the roof area of the motor vehicle above the windshield so as to be capable of being pivoted. If necessary, due to a correspondingly oriented solar radiation to the front passengers of the motor vehicle, the sun screen can be pivoted or folded, so that the passengers are no longer blinded by the solar radiation. A sunlight shading body of the sun screen is thereby often non-transparent, so that the range of vision of the driver or of the front-seat passenger is limited. However, this leads to a safety reduction, because the surroundings of the motor vehicle, for example a traffic light, can thus no longer be observed.
DE 103 40 006 A1 shows a sun screen with a variable transparency comprising a sunlight shading body, in which several openings are embodied, a sheet, which can slide relative to the sunlight shading body and in which several openings as well as a sheet slit are embodied and a controller, which can interact with the sheet slit, so as to slide to displace the sheet relative to the sunlight shading body, so that the openings in the sheet can be moved relative to the openings in the sunlight shading body, so as to change the degree of light permeability of the sun screen. In this sun screen, the degree of light permeability can thus be adapted to the desired view of the driver.
It is furthermore known to use sun screens comprising sunlight shading bodies, which consist of a translucent material. Like sunglasses, the translucent sunlight shading bodies reduce the solar radiation to the driver or to the front-seat passenger and thus reduce the blinding by the sun. At the same time, however, it is possible to see through the translucent sun shading body, so that the range of vision of the front passengers is substantially not limited by the sun screen and so that there is no reduction of safety connected thereto. In a disadvantageous manner, however, an edge or a flange, respectively, made of a thin plastic disk having a small thickness is present at the edge of the sunlight shading body in the case of these sun shading bodies, which leads to a risk of injury to the passengers at this edge.
At least one object of the instant invention is thus to provide a sun screen and a motor vehicle, in the case of which, on the one hand, the range of vision of the driver or of the front-seat passenger is substantially not limited by the sun shading and, on the other hand, in the case of which the edge of the sunlight shading body essentially does not represent a risk of injury to the driver and front-seat passenger.